How Wordgirl Saves the Bad Guys
by LuxaLovesLawnmowers
Summary: Becky Botsford find out how much she undervalues her villains when a group of ninja take them away from her.


Disclaimer- You have issues if you think I'd claim Wordgirl. I don't claim Naruto either, for that matter.

I was having a writer's block, hence this monster was born.

* * *

"WORD UP!" shouted Wordgirl, AKA Becky Botsford. She flew alongside her monkey, Captain Huggyface as they went off to stop the city from being destroyed by Tobias and his robots.

They found Tobey by the library, cackling evilly. "I will destroy the city!"

"No you won't! Wordgirl is here!" shouted Becky.

"Too late!" said Tobey.

"Yeah." said another voice. "It is."

Becky looked at Huggy. "Did you say something?"

Huggy shook his head, confused.

Someone stepped from the shadows. A girl, older than Wordgirl. Maybe sixteen. A man stepped out next to her.

"The name's TenTen." said the girl, winking. "And your robots are going down."

"And I'm Kakashi." said the man in the mask. "And I tend to agree."

Tobey glared at them. "Only Wordgirl can defeat me! Only she is that awesome and pretty and nice and…" he trailed off, blushing.

Becky just stared as a robot fell over, creating a large thump.

"That is one down!" came a loud shout. "How is our challenge going, Tenten?"

"Keep going!" called Tenten. The boy appeared. He wore a green jumpsuit, orange legwarmers and had a bowl cut and big round eyes.

"Hello!" he said. "It is nice to meet you! I am Rock Lee!'

Becky just stared as Lee went back to pulverizing robots. Doctor Twobrains had better fashion sense than this guy.

"TENTEN!" said another, angry voice. "THERE ARE NO CHAKRA POINTS ON THESE THINGS! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO HIT!"

"Oh come on, Neji." grumbled Tenten loudly. "Use your fists, you girly boy."

"I RESENT THAT!"

It appeared to have worked, since another robot fell.

"W-Who are you?" stuttered Becky.

"We're ninja." replied Kakashi. "Your mayor got sick of having to deal with all these villains so he hired us. We are going to round up all the bad guys as soon and Lee and Neji finish killing robots."

"My robots!" wailed Tobey suddenly. They ignored him.

"_We_ fight villains!" protested Becky. Huggy furiously nodded in agreement. "Are you telling us we're not doing a good enough job?"

"You do a good job." replied Tenten. "But it's never permanent. We're going to put them in _our _prison and see if they escape."

Becky couldn't find a reason to protest. Getting rid of her villains was a good thing, right?

A robot was attempting to sneak up on the ninja. Before Becky could warn them Kakashi slammed his left fist into the robot without even looking behind him. It crumpled like a tin can and Tobias let out an even bigger wail.

"No way!" gasped Becky. "That strength! You must be from the planet Lexicon too!"

They looked at her like she was crazy. "We already told you. We're ninja."

Tenten pulled out a scroll, muttered something and revealed rope hiding in it. How had she done that?

She tied Tobey up, who was crying pitifully. "There's no point in being bad if Wordgirl doesn't fight me!"

The last robot fell. The green jumpsuit guy and another boy with long brown hair joined them. "We're off." said Kakashi. "Next we defeat someone called the Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy."

There was silence for a moment. "You're joking, right?" asked Neji.

"No." replied Kakashi. "Let's go."

They sprinted off, leaving a confused Captain Huggyface and Wordgirl behind.

"What just happened?" asked the Narrator. "I'm bewildered."

Huggy looked at Wordgirl, questioningly.

"Bewildered means confused, puzzled or perplexed." explained Becky, her heart not in it.

All day Becky and Huggy flew to the scene of a crime and found the ninja there. Before their eyes Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy, Doctor Twobrains, the Butcher, Granny May, Mr. Big, the Lightning Monster and The Birthday Girl were all tied up and apprehended.

Becky spent the next week doing everything she thought she had loved. Reading the dictionary, reading the dictionary, reading the dictionary…

Becky was bored. Really, really bored. Really, really, really bored.

She and Huggy saw Tenten and Kakashi the following day at the supermarket.

"Hello again." said Kakashi, his eye crinkling in a smile. "We're just here to check up on things."

"Please!" begged Becky suddenly. "Bring them back!"

"What?" said Tenten, surprised.

"I'm so bored!" yelled Becky. "Bring back my bad guys!"

"Are you sure?" asked Kakashi. "You may regret it."

"I WANT MY BAD GUYS!" screamed Becky, acting like a nine-year old for the first time in her life.

"All right, all right." said Tenten, holding her hands up in defense. "We'll bring them back."

The next day Becky witnessed the release of her villains. She even hugged Tobey.

And the Narrator sighed in peace, his unseen body relaxing into a chair as the REAL ruler of the world took hold of what was rightfully his. He watched the ninja go home, back to the Leaf village in good spirits. He watched Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface tie up Doctor Twobrains. And he watched Tsunade throw a chair out the window at an unsuspecting Chunin.

…Whoops.

* * *

Review! Tell me how weird it was! ;)


End file.
